A New Life for Tim
by ArtisteAnna-yaoist4life
Summary: FEM!Tim 8 years after Timmy's parents died, she has been living in the Drake Manor alone ever since. Out of the blue, Bruce Wayne comes to adopt her. Problem is Tim has been raised as a boy and no one knows her true gender. Like in the comics, she figured out who is Batman and Nightwing, since this story is AU, She also figured out who is Red Hood and robin. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**My second story! I do hope you like it! I must admit that this is my second time reloading this due to errors I have found by rereading it and I'll say right now, how embarrassing! Ah! Question for you readers there!~ should Tim go and live in the manor as a boy or girl with no one knowing her secret, minus Alfred?**

Chapter 1

Long straight silky black floated around the water. Clear soapy water clings to the pale slender body. Timothy, Tim, sank further down. Strange to have a boy's name but her parents, Janet and Jack Drake wanted a boy to carry on the Drake Company. Her body was entirely gulped by the water. As a child, she raised as a boy, male clothing and short hair. Her head was now under the water, eyes closed. Every change through. Bubbles left her rosy lips. Her mother and father were killed 8 years ago, but it still feels no different. She opens her eyes, revealing beautiful blue eyes, stinging with soap. They were always away on trips. She then slowly raises her upper body to the surface. It was raining that day. Gasping for air, she moves her knees to her chest. How is she going keep doing this? She cried non-stop that day. She wasn't 18 yet to inherit everything from her parent's will. She stood up, water drops leaving her body.

A loud yet gentle knock had made Tim freeze from where she stood. Who was there? The servants and maids were gone at home. She quickly covered herself with a towel. "Master Timothy?" A gentle voice had said from the other side of the door. Her eyes widened, she knew that voice. _Mr. Pennyworth?! Bruce Wayne's valet?! What is he doing here!? And how did he_ _get in?!_ "Master Timothy? Oh do please answer young sir." What is she going to do now? Panic rose. "Um-yes?" she answered quickly disguising her voice. "Ah I was wondering whether or not if there was someone there." Alfred answered. Tim quickly grabbed a second towel for her hair. "Y-yes, um, is there something there you need Mr. Pennyworth?" She cursed slightly for the not bringing any clothes to the bathroom. She mentally wanted to slap herself. "Yes, actually there is. It seems that you have been living here alone for the past 8 years, very clever for hiding this for the press."

A towel was dropped, she looked at the mirror. Her eyes were wide. Her heart was beginning to beat rapidly " Ho-how-Please sir, Master Bruce wishes to speak with you right away, we mustn't keep him waiting." Alfred cut her off, she hears his feet move. I'll be waiting downstairs." She gasps. With a towel around her body, she ran to the door opening it. "WAIT! MR. PENNYWORTH!" she yelled. Alfred stops and turned around. His eyes widened, "Oh dear."

_Meanwhile at the Wayne Manor…_

. …

Dick signed while looking at his younger brothers, "Guys, you're not still mad about Bruce adopt Tim, are you?" He asked them. Silence filled the family room, through it didn't like one. Damian made a face "Tt." Jason chuckled. "I second that, we don't need another kid here!" "Jason." Dick groaned it's really hard to connect with his brothers, but he tries to. They just learned about this an hour ago and it was taking time to settle in for the younger brothers. This is what they all learned about Tim; he is 13 years old, his parents died 7 years ago, he has been on his own…"Sneaky little bastard." Growled Jason. Jason left the room.

"Why must you adopt this idiot who has been living alone for the past 7 years?" Asked Damian with a scowl on his face. Bruce looked at his son, he pinched his nose. "Damian, he has no parents and I can't have that, I knew his parents, very good people." He answered. He turned to face Dick, who sitting on a chair, waiting to hear more about Tim. "Dick, would you get Jason in here, there is something that I would like to discuss with the 3 of you." Dick nodded and left. Damian was confused. Dick came back with an anger face Jason. "Alright then, now I would like to make something clear," Bruce's eyes became dark, "I want no one to tell Tim about our secret, do you all understand?"

They were all taken back, even Jason's eyes were wide. They were about to say something when a knock on the door. "Master Bruce, I have arrive with Master Timothy, he is waiting in the living room." Alfred open the door, He smiled, and "We mustn't keep Master Timothy waiting, shall we?" They all nodded, the newest member of the family is here. Trying their hardest to keep calm.

In the living room, there waited a certain black haired child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 2

Alfred stood outside the door, waiting, in his mind many things were roaming it. He had just found out that Timothy Drake is in fact a young woman. _'Oh dear, this may cause some trouble.' _His thoughts were cut off when he heard footsteps rushing. Then came a voice. "Ms. Pennyworths? Um, you can come in now." Alfred quickly turned around and opened the door. He entered the room and saw Tim, sitting in a chair across the room. He walked over to the chair next to her. He sat down. Silence. Alfred spoke first. "Miss Timothy, please do tell why you have been keeping this secret for so long?" Tim quickly looked up and bit her lip.

"I-I don't know," "That is not a very good answer Miss Timothy". Tim formed her hands in to fists. "I didn't want tell everyone that my parents are dead and that I am not really a boy that will caused too much trouble!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. She quickly rubbed her eyes. Alfred quickly grabbed his handkerchief from his suit and handed over to Tim, who grabbed it and started to wipe her tears. "Then, Miss Timothy, where are your parents- there" Tim cut him off. He looked where she had been pointed, his eyes widened. There on the shelf stood two beautiful vases with beautiful flowers growing as well.

"I cremated them that is what they wanted. It was even stated in their will, 'When we died, please turn our cold bodies to ash and use it to grow flowers, and I couldn't refused" Tim explained, her eyes were red and puffy. Alfred was silent. He was still looking at the two vases, the flowers were too stunning. "I understand," He finally said. Tim quickly looked at him, with wide eyes. He smiled. Then it fell. "You know, Master Bruce is waiting." He reminded Tim. She frowns. "I-I can't, he thinks I am a boy! He will not adopt when we show up there! Tim said, her was cracking. "Oh Miss Timothy, Master Bruce will not do such a terrible thing to a child." He reassured her. However, it did not help. She shook her head.

Then it came to her. "What if I dressed as a boy like when my parents were alive?" She asked. Standing from her seat, she began to walk over to her dresser and picked up an object that looked so much like scissors. She turned to look at Alfred. The old man's face was filled with shock. She frowns again. "Miss Timothy, are you sure that this plan is a well thought full one?" He asked her. Alfred was not sure that this was a good idea, he can now see the problems that will come with it._**(AN: He does, but I do not…)**_ Tim was silent was a second, then she looked at him with a smile. "I am sure!" She answered with so much hope.

"Then would you please give me the scissors?" He asked, walking toward Tim. She nod and handed them over. She takes one last good look of her long hair; it took so long to grow it. Oh well, she could always grow it again. And the cutting began.

_At the Wayne Manor…._

It felt like the world stopped for a minute as if it misheard what was being said. The family room grew quieter; the TV was the only thing that was heard. The brothers there felt their blood run cold. They all stared at their father, Bruce Wayne. Dick, the oldest, turns off the TV and was the first to break the silence. "What?" His younger brothers turn to looked at him as if they were thinking the same thing. Bruce looked at them with a hard face. He sighed. "I said I am going to adopt again." He answered. He looked at his sons; he can see the shocked filled faces. Dick, however, his face became cheerful as always. "That's awesome!" Dick said with so much joy.

Jason and Damian, however, remained quiet and their faces with the disapproval. "Why are you going to adopt some kid? Yelled Jason, standing up clenching his fists. Damian nodded in agreement. "I agree with Todd, Father tells us why? Damian asked. Bruce looked at his sons. Bruce walked over to one of the couches and sat down. Therefore, he began.

_At the Drake manor…._

"Ok, Alfred, how do I look? Tim asked while adjusting the white button up shirt. Alfred looked at the now disguised girl, but he noticed something. He pointed at her neck, there it was, a noticeable black choker. She looked down and closed her eyes. "It was my mother's, Bruce and the others will understand right?" She asked the elderly man. He paused for moment, "Of course they won't, Miss Timothy" He answered her. She smiled and brushed her now short black hair with her fingers. She walked over to the mirror. Her blue eyes scanned the reflection, her hair came to her chin, and her chest was wrapped around by cloth \.

Alfred studied the girl for a while and then said, "We wouldn't want to keep them waiting shall we?" She nodded and followed him put the door.

**That is it for this chapter! Really, hope you guys like it! I was really surprised that you really my first chapter!**


End file.
